1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a scraper or grader blade, and more particularly to a readily detachable device for attachment to small riding tractors of the so-called lawn or garden type for moving and levelling loose granular of pulverulent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years small riding tractors for use in garden and lawn maintenance have become increasingly popular. Some of these tractors employ mechanisms for mounting a mower deck or other attachment ahead of the tractor, while others mount the mower deck beneath the tractor frame between the front and rear wheels in a so-called underslung or belly-mounted position. Blade or scraper attachments of various types for mounting in place of the front mounted mowers have been provided for various purposes, including plowing snow and grading and levelling material. Other units have been adapted for front mounting on tractors having underslung mowers or other attachments. However, these front mounted units have not proven entirely satisfactory for use in the grading and leveling of heavier material such as earth and crushed stone. The position of the blade can not be adequately controlled, and the blade tends to either gouge into the ground and stall the tractor or to ride up and over the material to be graded.